The technology relates to a display unit including a transistor in a display region.
A display unit is provided with, for example, a display element such as an organic electro luminescence (EL) element in a display region. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-302707. A transistor that drives the display element is disposed in the display region, and wiring lines each electrically coupled to the transistor are led to a peripheral region outside the display region.
In the peripheral region, a plurality of wiring lines having electric potentials different from one another are stacked, with an insulating film being interposed therebetween.